


Poison

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan suffers for his mistake of insulting Sasori's work.
Relationships: Hidan & Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 23 - poison
> 
> On tumblr @zombie-honeymoon

Only three steps out of Sasoris’ workshop before the first wave of pain had Hidan doubling over, arms wrapped around his stomach. Another step and his vision became speckled with black spots. 

“Next time you want to insult me or my work, maybe rethink that. I may just add you to my collection.” Sasori’s voice, devoid of any feeling, came from behind him but Hidan couldn’t focus. 

Sasori had poisoned him, but Hidan couldn’t even think of when, or how, it had happened. All he could think of was the pain.

“In fact, I may just add you to my collection now.” 


End file.
